The Words That Became Reality
by Glitter Photos
Summary: A hunting trip turns in the worst way for Merlin, who soon realises that he has no choice but to go along with the very plan that will bring about Camelot's downfall. Lots of Merlin Whump.
1. A New Threat

Hey guys! So I've decided to write a multi chapter Merlin fanfic. Hopefully this'll go ok, but I might change the story line if I don't feel it works! Enjoy

0000000000000000000000000000 000

'Right. Percival, Elyan, you go round the back. Gwaine, you position yourself on the right. Leon and I will attack from the front.' Arthur told his men. 'Merlin, you just stand there and for God's sake don't scare it off!' he added exasperate. Merlin groaned. Arthur had told him they were going on yet another hunting trip that morning and so far this was the closest they had been to catching something. Merlin wasn't even sure what Arthur had sighted in the bushes.

'Well if you didn't want me to scare it off then maybe you shouldn't have brought me!' Merlin sighed. Arthur spun round and raised his eyebrows but said nothing. 'Yep right. Just ignore Merlin. I mean, what could Merlin possibly have to say that is worth hearing?'

'Merlin, would you just shut up?' Arthur asked, bewildered. The whole reason he was hunting was because Camelot had the Mid Summer's eve feast in two evening's time. At this rate, Merlin would be the main course.

'Sire, its moving' Gwaine called quietly. Arthur ignored the moaning Merlin and headed forward, Leon in to.

Suddenly a great figure leapt out of the undergrowth. Arthur whirled around in time to shoot an arrow from his crossbow, which conveniently struck the mammal in the eye. Hurrying to where the figure fell, Arthur called out to Merlin to come help him pick it up.

'Sire, I'll get the horses!' Arthur heard Percival shout. To Arthur's delight the creature he had shot was a fully grown stag. Merlin crouched down beside the king.

'Well, you see. I must be your good luck charm' the boy said cheerfully.

'I fear for us all then' Arthur muttered as Merlin helped him to pick the stag up.

Feeling somewhat optimistic after catching the stag, Arthur decided to hunt for rabbits and smaller mammals, much to Merlin's dismay.

'Honestly, you got your meat. I don't see why we can't just go home.' He grumbled.

'Oh do stop being such a girl Merlin' Arthur teased, gaining a laugh from the knights. A branch snapped from somewhere overhead and the laughter was silenced immediately.

'Hush' Leon whispered. After a few moments of silence Gwaine chirped:

'Well, that was an anti climax'

'Or not.' Merlin looked up to see the group of bandits running towards them. _Seriously,_ He thought _don't these bandits realise they are attacking the royal patrol?_

'Don't just stand there Merlin!' Arthur shouted. Merlin looked around, ready to find someplace where he could overlook the fight to save Arthur from any mishaps that may occur. As soon as he'd found a place however, a heavy hand grasped his shoulder.

'I want a word with you, mister' A voice whispered in his ear. Before he could cry out, Merlin was being dragged away from the bandits, and Arthur. To his horror, none of the knights seemed to realise his situation so chances of getting out of this one easily seemed slim to none. Once the clearing was out of sight, he was released and landed heavily on his shoulder.

'Get up.' A harsh voice commanded. Merlin nursed his sore shoulder and sat up.

'Who are you?' He asked, his voice weaker than he'd imagined.

'Dorran. I lead this group of men. If I am not mistaken, you are the King's manservant. And you're name is Merlin' the man said. Merlin looked at him. The man's blue eyes seemed to be sunken into his head and his dark brown hair only just passed his ears. He seemed to be a giant; his cloak seemed to go on forever.

'How would you know?'

'I have my ways. But they do not matter. All that matters is that you are going to do what I say.'

'As if I would' Merlin scoffed. Without warning Dorran grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up so his feet were dangling off the ground.

'Oh I think you will. In fact,' Dorran smirked whilst still dangling Merlin. 'I think you will cooperate nicely. You see, breaking you isn't the only thing that will hurt you.' He released Merlin, who fell to the ground.

'What do you want?' Merlin looked up, trying to regain his breath back

'To destroy Camelot.' Merlin dared to laugh.

'You think you'll succeed? Tell me, how many times has an invader successfully invaded for more than a week?' Dorran raised his fist as if to hit him, but thought better of it.

'You'll not get far with snarky comments like that. I know you have access to some of Camelot's greatest secrets. You are going to find out all you can, and you are going to tell me everything.'

'And what makes you think I will? What makes you think I won't go and tell Arthur as soon as I leave?' Dorran's fist did come down this time, and Merlin tasted blood in his mouth.

'You will. Like I said, I don't have to break you to hurt you. It may take a few weeks, but you will tell me. And when you do, I'll be listening. As for telling Arthur, lets just say things will get a little messy for you. I don't recommend it Merlin.'

'Even if I did agree, how would you know if I'd done anything?'

'Not everything in Camelot is as loyal to the king as you are Merlin' Dorran turned and disappeared with the wind. Merlin lay on the ground, shaking. _He wasn't serious, he wasn't threatening you. Get back to Arthur and everything will be fine._ He chanted over and over in his head. Heaving himself off the ground, he slowly made his way back to the clearing. The fight was just ending as Merlin got there, and Percival was rounded up anyone who tried to flee. Disguising his bloodied mouth as best he could, Merlin tried to make it look like he'd been there all along.

'Merlin! Where the hell where you? Hiding behind a tree again?' Arthur's voice rang in his ears.

'Yeh something like that. Can we go now please?' Merlin said and quickly began to march ahead. He heard Arthur mutter something.

'You know, I am the king Merlin.'

'Right good. Now lets go' He could practically hear Arthur roll his eyes.

'Alright, you go gather the horses. We'll be there in a minute.'

A short while later they could see the walls of Camelot towering above the forest. The sun was setting over the trees, and Arthur sped up.

'We must make it to Camelot by nightfall' The others silently agreed and nudged their horses to a fast walk. Arthur rode beside Merlin.

'Merlin, what happened to your mouth? It looks bloody and bruised!' Arthur said, alarmed. Merlin stared ahead. _You can't tell him the truth. Just in case Dorran meant what he said._

'Arthur, this may surprise you but I actually did fight the bandits! They just hit me in the mouth.' Arthur relaxed a bit but his shoulders remained stiff.

'Just tell me next time. I don't want you to go round suffering in silence.'

'My my Arthur, are you going soft?' Arthur looked put out.

'No, of course not. What gave you that idea?' Merlin rolled his eyes as they entered through the main gates. Gwen was at the courtyard steps waiting to welcome them home. Even from a distance Merlin could tell she was relieved to see they were all back safe and sound. She rushed forward to Arthur as he dismounted.

'What kept you so late?' She asked, worry etched in her voice. 'It's almost dark.'

'We were delayed by bandits on the journey back. Never fear, they didn't harm us. But we did bring back a stag for the feast.' Gwen smiled.

'That's good. Come, you must tell me all about it.'

'Merlin!' Arthur called. 'See to the horses. Then you are dismissed. But don't be late tomorrow!' Merlin sighed as Arthur disappeared into the castle. After he had seen to the horse, he made his way back through the courtyard. He caught sight of Gwaine, who was muttering very loudly.

'Gwaine? What are you doing?' He asked. Gwaine looked up.

'Oh hullo Merlin. There's this bloody dog over there, it's not moving. I'm worried it's going to hand round and scavenge.'

'Worried it's going to scavenge? You are so not.' Merlin scoffed. Gwaine looked at him.

'Alright. It's creeping me out. I mean, how many dogs just stand in the corner of a courtyard in the evening? They normally come up to you.' Merlin stared into the corner. Now that Gwaine mentioned it, it was a bit creepy.

'Are you sure it's not a statue?' Gwaine gave him a look. 'Alright, it's not a statue. Let's just go inside before it eats one of us.' Gwaine followed Merlin up the steps.

'Hey, where'd it go?' Merlin heard Gwaine asked as he turned around. Looking over to the corner where the dog had stood he was concerned to see that Gwaine was right. The dog had gone.

'Maybe it got bored. Don't worry about it Gwaine. It's just a dog.' Merlin laughed as they entered the castle's familiar warmth.

'Yeh just a dog' Gwaine laughed along with him as they strode down the halls. 'Well, see you soon Merlin' as Merlin turned to go into the Physician's quarters.

'Yeh, you too Gwaine.'

Gaius was just serving up dinner when Merlin crashed through the door, complaining like he often did after a hunting trip.

'Even after Arthur got his stag, he still insisted on getting more. Then we got attacked by bandits, again. I mean, does he try to make my life hell?' Merlin rambled on, poking at his soup before spooning it into his mouth. Gaius just rolled his eyes and inwardly chuckled to himself.

'Arthur got his stag then?'

'Yes Gaius, I just said that.' Merlin shook his head and yawned. Despite it being still quite early, Merlin was exhausted. 'I'm really tired Gaius, I might turn in.' Gaius looked at his ward and noticed the blood stain on his neckerchief.

'What's that?' Gaius asked, pointing to the stain. Merlin looked at it.

'Oh, some bandits blood. Nothing to worry about' Merlin said almost too cheerfully as he rose from his seat. 'Well, night Gaius.'

'Night Merlin' Gaius frowned at his ward's back. He knew Merlin was lying, but he also knew that there was no point in trying to contradict him.

Once alone, Merlin began to ponder. He knew he couldn't let Gaius know about Dorran. Even if his threats turned out to be false he knew the old man would worry. And if they were true then he knew that Gaius had been through enough for Merlin already. He winced as he lay down on his bed and made a mental note not to make Arthur throw anything at him tomorrow.

000000000000000000000

So there's the first chapter. Hopefully it's alright; let me know how you felt about it and if you feel I should continue! Thanks!


	2. A Sudden Realisation

Wow, thanks for all the alerts and reviews guys! It's motivated me to write this next chapter!

000000000000000000000

Merlin woke to find the sunlight beaming into his eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that his shoulder was still sore from the previous day, he would have realised the sun was a little higher in the sky than it normally was when he woke up. If he'd realised this, he wouldn't have taken so long to get ready and therefore wouldn't have been met with Arthur's glare as he entered the king's chambers, late.

'Morning sire! Goodness me, you're up!' Merlin said cheerfully as he began to pick up clothing from the floor. When Arthur didn't reply Merlin spun round. 'Is everything alright, Arthur?'

'Tell me, Merlin. What part of don't be late did you not understand?' Merlin gulped. 'I have a very important council meeting this morning! Not to mention I have to help Gwen with flower arrangements!' Merlin sniggered at the last bit.

'Flowers?' Arthur shot him a look.

'Believe me, it's the last thing I wanted to do. But that doesn't mean you are off the hook! The council meeting is in half an hour. I need you to dress me and fetch my breakfast.' Arthur told Merlin as he gathered a pile of papers from his desk.

'Yes Sire.' Merlin sighed before going out and heading fort he kitchens.

00000000000

'Tomorrow evening the guards will have to be doubled around the main gates. Queen Annis will be arriving around noon tomorrow so I want all the servants on the West Wing of the castle to prepare her chambers today.' Arthur addressed the council. Nodding his head when he heard the murmurs of approval, he motioned to Merlin. 'Merlin,' he whispered in the servant's ear. 'I'm trusting you with the key to the vaults. Just keep it safe until tomorrow evening. That way, if any intruders break in, I know who to come looking for.' Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur subtly handed him a key.

'Arthur, I'm not that idiotic.' He grumbled. Arthur just raised his eyebrows and turned back to the nobles.

'Whilst out hunting yesterday, myself and my knights caught a fully grown Stag for our feast' a round of applause erupted from the men. Merlin inwardly sighed. How they got pleasure out of killing something was beyond him. He was also worrying about meeting Queen Annis again. Their first meeting had gone badly, and their second was down right embarrassing. All of a sudden, a guard burst into the room.

'Sire! You are needed in the physician's quarters immediately.' Merlin's head shot up. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

'Council dismissed. Start applying the chores I have enlisted.' Arthur began to hurry out the room. 'Merlin, come on.' Merlin was knocked out of his thoughts and followed Arthur through the corridors to Gaius.

Arthur burst in, making the two people already in the room jump.

'Gaius, what is wrong? Are you hurt?' Arthur demanded, whilst Merlin came up by his side, panting from the amount of effort he had to put in to keep up.

'No sire, but unfortunately Sir Gwaine has had a little incident, and I needed to you assess it.' Gaius replied, moving out of the way so that the two men could see Gwaine. He was clutching his hand and bleeding pretty badly but, Merlin noticed, he was looking a bit embarrassed.

'What happened?' Merlin asked. Gwaine looked at him.

'Well Merlin, I was just taking a casual stroll down the lovely streets of Camelot when I came across that dog that we had the pleasure of meeting last night.' Arthur's head shot up.

'What dog?' He asked, turning to Merlin. 'You never said anything about a dog!'

'Why would I? We just saw it in the corner of the courtyard last night. It was just a dog.' Merlin shrugged.

'Anyway, the dog was pestering people for food. It went up to this one girl, particularly pretty I might add,' Arthur and Merlin rolled their eyes. 'And began annoying her. It just kept nudging her and she was in obvious distress. So I, being the goodly gentleman I am, rushed to her aid.'

'What's this got to do with why we are gathered in Gaius's room?' Arthur asked, clearly not getting the jist of things.

'Well, um you see. While I was trying to assist her it, well got a bit angry.'

'The girl got angry?' Arthur asked, astonished. Merlin rolled his eyes.

'No you prat. The dog.' He shook his head. Sometimes Merlin wondered how Arthur managed to run the kingdom.

'And then, um well….' Gwaine trailed off and something clicked in Merlin's head.

'It bit you!' he started laugh, much to Gwaine's annoyance. Arthur caught on and started laughing too.

'And what did the girl do?' Merlin casually added. Gwaine huffed.

'Thought I was a bloody fool didn't she!' Even Gaius chuckled a bit.

'So what do I need to assess, other than Gwaine's stupidity and embarrassment?' Arthur asked, wiping his eyes.  
'Well Sire, it's what happened before Gwaine came stumbling through my door with a bloodied hand.' Gaius replied.

'And what was that?'

'After the girl had left, I looked back at the dog and it had vanished, completely. And no one had seen it, or even knew there was a dog wandering about, even though it had been pestering them moments before! And when I gave Gaius a description, he said there weren't any dogs in Camelot like that.' Merlin's grin had vanished. Why were things never simple?

'It just vanished last night as well!' Merlin stated.

'And what did the dog look like?' Arthur asked, worry etched in his voice.

'It was big.' Gwaine replied.

'Care to elaborate?' Arthur asked, exasperate.

'Brown, reddish eyes. Almost wolf like.' Gwaine said. 'No Merlin, it was not a wolf' he added after catching Merlin's smirk.

'Sire, there is nothing in Camelot that matches that description. No one owns a dog like that; I would have surely seen it on my travels.' Gaius told Arthur. Arthur started to pace.

'Could it be some sort of beast?' He asked.

'No sire, the description is of a mere dog, and the wound suggests that of a dog bite also.'

'I'll double the guard around the entrances to the citadel. It could just be a vicious dog that's on the loose but with tomorrow's feast I don't want to be taking any chances.' Arthur concluded. 'In the meantime, I'll get word put out to the lower town to be wary if a dog approaches them. And Gwaine, get your hand sorted.' Gwaine muttered something about a complete embarrassment and let Gaius attend him.

'Stop your grumbling, you'll be right as rain in no time.' Gaius told the knight. Arthur pulled Merlin out of the room.

'Merlin, I want you to make sure that this dog, or whatever it is, is not in the castle.  
If you find any evidence to suggest it is, then report back to me immediately.' Arthur said sternly. Merlin nodded.

'Do you think this is going to be a problem?' Merlin asked, nervously.

'I don't know Merlin, but I sort of have a funny feeling. You know your funny feelings? Well this is like that.' Merlin smiled.

'Well they are the best funny feelings. Listen, if you ever need to talk…'

'Oh Merlin shut up! Go arrange some flowers or whatever it is you are meant to be doing.'

'Isn't that meant to be your job?' Merlin asked innocently, remembering their conversation in Arthur's chambers not that long ago. Arthur turned red before grabbing a goblet from a passing servant's tray and throwing it at Merlin. The servant shrieked and ran away. The goblet, however, hit Merlin on his sore shoulder and although he tried his best to hide his grimace, Arthur noticed.

'Are you ok?' He asked, trying not to sound too worried. Merlin tried to avoid his eyes.

'Yeh, just a little sore.' Then, 'I don't want to go on about how I bravely fought off five bandits as they surrounded me.' He joked. Inwardly though, he wished his lie was the truth. He had a sinking feeling that Dorran would be coming back to haunt him, and he was right.

'Clotpole.'

'Dollophead.'

'Go and do some work!' Arthur shouted, though it was through laughter more than anger. Merlin smiled his goofy grin and left without another word.

'My Lord, Her Majesty the Queen would like to speak to you about flowers' A serving girl shyly said. Arthur turned around and pulled a face, causing the girl to laugh.

'What is your name?' He asked. The girl, shocked by Arthur's informality, took a moment to reply.

'Mary.' She finally answered, in a timid voice.

'Well then Mary lets go find the Queen and choose some flowers. I'm sure she would appreciate your opinion much better than mine'

000000000

Merlin wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, his shoulder hurt like hell. He was going to have to get Gaius to give him some salve to stop bruising. He passed countless servants, all carrying different types of sheets and ornaments.

'Merlin!' Someone called, making him spin around. 'Have you seen Gwaine?' It was Elyan.

'Yes, he's with Gaius. Long story, terribly funny, best heard from him.' Elyan laughed.

'Does it involve mead by any chance?'

'Actually no, which makes it even funnier.'

'Oh lord, I can't wait to tease him about this one! Anyway thanks, I hadn't seen him today and was wondering where he was. See you around!' With that Elyan walked off in the direction Merlin had come.

Merlin had no idea what to make of the whole dog thing. Chances were it was just a dog that Gwaine had pissed off. It just seemed a little silly to be checking the castle for a stray dog. Though Arthur was right about the funny feeling, Merlin had one to. Hopefully whatever was causing it would wait until after feast to do something. He was so rapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't realise he would collide with someone until it was too late. He went stumbling backwards with an 'oomf!'. He looked down to see he'd collided and sent flying a guard.

'Oh god, I'm so sorry.' Merlin stuttered as the guard picked himself up.

'Oh no don't worry. No harm done, unless you're hurt.' He said as he brushed the dirt off his uniform. 'Wait, are you Merlin?' Merlin nodded.

'Yeh, can I help you?'

'I've just been given orders from King Arthur. He would like the keys to the vault back.' Merlin stared at the guard.

'Oh right.' He made to move but the guard stopped him. 'What are you doing?'

'Give me the keys. I'll take them to him.' Merlin opened his mouth.

'No, the King told me not to give them to anyone else.' The guard's eyes narrowed.

'You would deny orders from the King? He says he wants his keys back, you are to give them to me!' The guard roared. Merlin took a step back.

'No.'

'Give them to me. Or something will happen you won't like.'

'King Arthur has entrusted me. If he wants his keys back, I shall give them to him.'

'Merlin, give me the keys.'

'No.'

'You can't say I didn't warn you.' The guard hissed and turned on his feet, leaving Merlin shaken. He gathered his wits and set off again, though where he was going he was not really sure of. Suddenly, Elyan appeared, breathless.

'Merlin! Come quick! It's Gwaine!' Merlin's mind was spinning as he followed Elyan.

'What's happened?' Merlin asked, not liking the sinking feeling in his stomach.

'We don't know! One moment he was fine and then the next he cried out in pain and collapsed. Gaius is bewildered, the wound has become infected and Gwaine is unconscious!' They burst through the doors to see Gwaine being attended to by Gaius.

'Gaius!' Merlin cried. 'How is he?' He rushed over to Gwaine's bed.

'Not good. All of a sudden the infection has taken hold of his whole body. If he does not improve within a day, it will kill him.'

Merlin's mind span out of control. There was no way Gwaine could die from a bite to the hand. Unless the dog was magical? No, it would have happened sooner.

The guard's words sprang to mind : _Something will happen you won't like. You can't say I didn't warn you. _The guard couldn't have done this, the only thing Merlin had done was not give him the key. _The key to the vaults, where everything is hidden, all the passage ways, all the documents, all the siege plans, everything valuable. _Merlin froze. His conversation with Dorran echoed in his mind.

'How would you know if I'd done anything?'

_Not everything in Camelot is as loyal to the king as you are._

_Breaking you isn't the only thing that will hurt you._

Everything clicked. That dog had been watching him and Gwaine last night. It had bit him on purpose. The guard was trying to get to the vaults. Gwaine suddenly becomes ill.

Dorran was trying to get Merlin to cooperate by hurting his friends.

'Merlin! Fetch some blankets!' Merlin rushed to his but froze when he saw a note attached to his bed.

_I warned you Merlin. Meet me in the Darkling woods at midnight tonight. Make sure you are alone._

0000000000000000000

Once again thanks for the support! I promise there is a lot of Merlin Whump to come in the next chapter! I'll update as soon as I can. Let me know how it was! :)


	3. The Thickening of the Plot

Thank you so so much for all your alerts! And also to alyce and IndiaMoore for being my lovely reviewers! I do need to hear from people about this next chapter because I've no idea how much whump is too much, and how much is too little!

Enjoy!

000000000000000000000

_I warned you Merlin. Meet me in the Darkling woods at midnight tonight. Make sure you are alone._

Merlin couldn't stop his heart from beating rapidly. Even though the note was not signed he knew full well who it was from. Dorran had gone through with his threat. And that was only because he wouldn't give the keys, what was going to happen when Arthur entrusted him with something even more valuable? What would the price be for saving Camelot? Gwen dying? Gaius dying? He shuddered to think.

'Merlin! Blankets!' Gaius called from the doorway. Merlin snapped out of his thoughts. Slipping the note into his pocket, he grabbed the nearest blanket he could find and followed Gaius out of his room.

'Is he going to be alright?' Merlin asked as they padded Gwaine up with blankets.

'Merlin, you've already asked me that. I don't know. I can only treat him like I do all other fever patients, and pray that works.'

'But-' Merlin began but was interrupted by Arthur and Gwen bursting through the door with a serving girl who was covered in flowers following them.

'Is he alright? We just got the message' Arthur said, rushing to his knight's side. 'I don't understand, he was completely fine when Merlin and I left.'

'I do not know sire, the fever spread so quickly.' Gaius replied sadly.

'But you can cure him?' Gwen asked, her voice a little higher than normal.

'I'm not sure' At this Arthur and Gwen's heads snapped up to look at the old man.

'You will find a way.' Arthur said, his voice full of despair.

Merlin stood silently on looking. It was killing him to know that he was the cause of everyone's pain and knowing that it was either his friends or Camelot.

'Merlin!' Arthur called, causing Merlin to look up. 'Have you been listening to anything I've said?' Merlin looked down at his feet.

'No, sorry sire' Gwen placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, causing Merlin to grimace. Luckily for Merlin, no one noticed.

'Well, I'll say it again. Merlin I want you to go with Mary,' Arthur gestured towards the girl covered in flowers. 'And put the flowers into the Great Hall. Then I want you to come back here and help Gaius with Gwaine. You are excused from your duties today.' Merlin nodded. He walked over to Mary and left through the door with her.

'Gaius, is Merlin alright?' Arthur asked, concerned. 'He's awfully quiet.'

'I suspect he's just worried about Gwaine.' Gaius reassured the king, though secretly he was worried for his ward.

000000000000000

'So, you were helping Arthur with the flower arranging?' Merlin asked Mary, trying to break the awkward silence that had overcome the pair. Mary looked up at him.

'Yes,' She said. Then, in an attempt to make conversation, she added 'It was awfully funny, His Majesty was getting so annoyed with himself because the flowers kept falling from the bouquets!' Merlin laughed.

'I cannot wait to tease him about that' Mary suddenly froze.

'You can't do that! I wasn't meant to tell anyone!' Merlin patted her shoulder.

'Mary, are you new here?' She nodded.

'Everyone knows that I tease Arthur, we're like an old married couple! He won't be angry at you; he'll be too busy throwing things at me!' Mary's shoulders relaxed and she carried on walking.

Mary came up to Merlin's shoulders, but she had her brown hair piled on top of her head so it reached his neck.

'How old are you Mary?' Merlin asked.

'Fifteen. Mum wanted me to find some work and Gaius told her about a servant post while he was treating my younger sister.' Mary replied, pulling a flower from her hair. 'Urgh, I've got so many of these on me! One or two would look nice, now I just look like a flower bush. Maybe I won't help with the flowers next feast.' Merlin chuckled. He was glad he was able to forget about all his worries for a few moments whilst talking to Mary. She may be much younger than him but she cheered him up a lot. It was only when they lapsed back into silence that he began to feel guilty about laughing.

'We left the flower pots in here.' Mary said, opening a door. Merlin bent down to pick several up, giving Mary space so she could do the same. 'We have to take them to the Great Hall?'

'Yes. Do you know the way?' Merlin asked her. Mary shook her head.

'No, I've no idea where anything is here!' Merlin nodded and led the way. Despite the fact that Mary had cheered him up a lot, he wanted to get back to Gwaine and Gaius. He moved quickly through the corridors, hoping Mary was keeping up with him. When he reached the hall and set the flower pots down he was relieved to see he hadn't lost her on the way.

'I'll never remember all that!' She cried. Looking at Merlin she added 'If you want to go now and help Gaius then I'm fine here.'

'Thanks.' Merlin mumbled. 'It was nice meeting you Mary, if you ever need any help then just come and find me' Mary smiled and waved at him as he left.

000000000000000

Merlin sat at the little table in the physician's room, staring blankly at the opposite wall. He'd come back to Gaius's chambers just after noon but the old man had told him that there was nothing more they could do for Gwaine unless he woke up within the next hour.

It was now evening and Gwaine was still as motionless as he was before.

'Merlin,' Gaius said softly. 'Come and have something to eat. You haven't eaten all day.' Merlin remained quiet. He heard Gaius sigh and put a plate of food next to him, though he had no intention of eating it. Gwaine was going to die and it was his fault. His fingers brushed over the note he had pocketed earlier and, making sure Gaius wasn't around, he pulled it out and read it.

_I warned you Merlin. Meet me in the Darkling woods at midnight tonight. Make sure you are alone._

At first, Merlin wasn't going to go. He wasn't going to let Dorran beat him. But with Gwaine dying right before his eyes, Merlin was going to get Dorran to take back what he had done, no matter what price Merlin had to pay. Merlin couldn't have Gwaine's death on his hands. That thought made him feel sick. And so he had decided to sneak off once Gaius had gone to bed. Now all he had to do was wait. He got up slowly, realising that sitting in the same place for over six hours was probably not the best thing to do. Gaius had gone to get some more blankets so that Gwaine would feel comfortable in his final hours. Merlin wandered slowly to his room, searching through his draws to find a warmer jacket for later.

Arthur, Gwen and the knights were coming by soon, so that they could pay there final repsects. _It seems silly really. _Merlin thought. _That a dog was the end of the mighty Gwaine. _

'Merlin?' A voice called from the main door. It was Arthur. Merlin sighed.

'Coming.' Merlin sat down on the seat next to Gwaine. Arthur walked over and they sat in silence for a while.

'The flowers weren't too much trouble, were they? They kept falling out on me.' Arthur asked, trying to ease the silence. Merlin shook his head.

'No. I heard about your impatience this morning!' Merlin tried to joke but failed miserably. They sat in silence until the Gaius, Gwen and the Knights entered.

'How long would you say he has left Gaius?' Gwen asked, tears softly rolling down her cheeks.

'It's hard to say, but I doubt he will be with us by morning.' At that Gwen started to sob and Arthur was hugging her within a second. They all remained silent for the rest of the evening, watching Gwaine's chest slowly rise and fall, praying it wouldn't suddenly stop.

One by one, they all fell asleep. Gwen had cried herself to sleep, as had many of the others. As it was nearing midnight, Merlin was worried that Arthur wasn't going to fall asleep. He almost went as far as enchanting him but to his relief the King nodded off.

Merlin took that as his signal to leave. He got up quietly to get his jacket, then left surprising noiselessly through the door.

He made it to the main gates in a matter of minutes. Sneaking out late at night in earlier years had proven useful as he now knew how to pass unnoticed by the guards, even though that wasn't hard most of the time. Once out of Camelot he veered left along the path that lead West to the Darkling Woods (*)

It was eerily quiet among the trees, so quiet that Merlin considered turning back, until a voice echoed around him.

'Merlin. I'm glad you chose to come.' Dorran exclaimed as he walked out of the shadow towards the young warlock. Merlin stood still, shooting daggers at the other man.

'What have you done to my friend?' Merlin asked, coldly. Dorran smirked.

'What have I done? Dear Merlin, it was you! You did not heed my warnings.' Merlin resisted the urge to punch him.

'Did you expect me to give Camelot away so easily? You'll have to try better than that.' Merlin spat, before Dorran lunged and knocked him to the ground. Merlin cursed as he felt his head collide with something sharp on the ground. He barely had time to recover when Dorran was hauling him to his feet, grabbing his neckerchief and lifting him up.

'I don't have to try at all.' He seethed. 'If you don't do as I say, your little friends will die one by one.' Merlin could feel Dorran's breath on his face.

'Why them? Why not just kill me?' Merlin asked, already knowing the answer. His head was pounding and he was pretty sure he could feel blood trickling down his neck.

'If I killed you Merlin, not only would I loose my only way into Camelot, I would save you the pain of loosing everyone you love.' Dorran flicked his wrist and a deep gash appeared on Merlin's arm. Merlin had almost forgotten Dorran was a sorcerer.

'Why don't you just ally yourself with Morgana?' Merlin breathed, trying to stop the bleeding on his arm. Dorran turned around.

'Morgana? That witch only sees one path, in which she will be ruler. There is no room for anyone else. Why would I ally myself with someone who wants the same thing as I do?'

'Even if you did succeed, Camelot would never bow down to a ruthless, arrogant man like you!' Merlin cried, and felt the breath knocked out of him as he was sent flying backwards. Merlin was sure his shoulder blade would be broken, if it hadn't already been before he'd come here.

'I may be ruthless or arrogant, but once the people fear me then they'll have no choice.' Dorran picked Merlin up and dragged him to what looked like a pool.

Merlin's magic was screaming at him to fight back, but Merlin knew that once Dorran found out his magic, he'd use it against him. Force him to betray Camelot using magic, and then there would no hope for Albion. He felt blood on his face and only hoped he'd make it back to Camelot by dawn.

'What are you doing?' Merlin gasped as Dorran dropped him by the pool's edge.

'This is your friend, is it not?' Merlin nodded as a picture of Gwaine lying on Gaius's bed appeared on the surface of the water. 'He will die within a few hours, if he is not treated.'

'There is no cure, Gaius has tried everything.' Merlin said, resting his head on the grass. He was exhausted.

'That fool is too old.' Dorran laughed, ignoring the pure hatred on Merlin's face. 'If he knew more then he would realise that the cause was magical, and can be removed with a simple spell.' Merlin sat up at the mention of this.

'You can cure him?' He asked, relief washing over him. Gwaine could live!

'Yes, seeing as I was the one who made him ill in the first place. But not so fast, Merlin. What makes you think I'd cure him, when you've failed me so far?' Merlin's heart was beating wildly.

'I'll accept any torture you give me. Please just cure him.' Merlin pleaded, his eyes wide.

'Oh no. I'm not going to torture you. Though saying that,' He flicked his wrist, causing a cut on Merlin's face to appear. 'You do deserve a bit of shaking up. No no. I shall cure your friend. In return for this you are going to poison Queen Annis at tomorrow night's feast.' Merlin gasped. For once in his life he couldn't see a way out of this one.

'A-and what if I refuse?' Merlin stuttered.

'Then your friend dies and you have to continue to betray Camelot in other ways.' Merlin let out a cry of despair. He knew he was going to have to save Gwaine, but killing Annis would cause war between Camelot and Caerleon.

_That's exactly what he wants. _Merlin thought.

'I'm waiting Merlin. The knight does not have long to live.' Merlin was nearly choking on his own breath. He couldn't seem to get words out.

'Y-y-yes. I agree I agree!' He cried out finally, much to Dorran's delight.

'Good. By morning your friend will be right as rain.' Dorran flicked his wrist again and this time a strange mist appeared around Merlin. 'Though sadly I cannot guarantee the same for you.' Merlin felt himself fading through the mist. 'And Merlin. Don't think I won't know if you don't succeed in poisoning Queen Annis of Caerleon.'

The last thing Merlin saw was Dorran's smirking face over his before being consumed by the darkness.

000000000000000000000000

(*) I don't know where the darkling woods are in proportion to Camelot! But oh well. If anyone does though, please let me know! I'm intrigued.

Hopefully this was ok, I'd love to hear from you! There was no hint in that or anything….:')


	4. The lies come with ease

Thank you to all my reviewers! And thanks to caldera32 for mentioning Merlin Wiki to me.

This was originally a very long chapter, too long in fact so I decided to split it. It may seem like a filler but its all necessary information. The next chapter will have lots of action in it.

0000000000000

Arthur realised that he was being prodded. At first he just thought it was a strange side effect to his dream, and it wasn't until a very annoyed voice shouted 'Arthur!' in his ear that he realised the prodding was very much reality. Grumbling, he raised his head, fully expecting to see Merlin looking down on him. Instead he was met by a very confused looking Gwaine. All the memories from the previous day came flooding back to him in an instant.

'Gwaine! You're alive!' Arthur cried, sitting up so quickly it made his head spin. Gwaine looked at him as though he was insane.

'Of course I am! I only got bitten on my hand! Did you lot think I was going to peg it?' Gwaine asked jokingly. When Arthur didn't reply, Gwaine realised he was being serious. Looking at all the people gathered round his sick bed, his stomach lurched.

'Um, how sick was I?' He said, almost inaudibly. Arthur bowed his head.

'So sick that Gaius said you'd be dead by morning.' Gwaine couldn't stop his mouth gaping like a fish.

'Arthur…..what time is it?' Gwen suddenly mumbled, causing the two men to jump. Arthur rubbed her shoulder and replied:

'Morning. Gwen wake up, something's happened.' Gwen's eyes shot open suddenly.

'Gwaine! Is he? Oh no I fell asleep. Oh gosh-'

'Guinevere, calm down. Look' Arthur soothed her and pointed to Gwaine. Gwen's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes watered. Without warning, she threw her arms round the knight and kept muttering on her breath. Arthur watched her before rousing the others.

'I don't understand it. Gwaine, you were a dead man!' Leon exclaimed as he shook Gwaine's hand.

'Well lucky for you I know how to cheat death' Gwaine said with a wink.

'Gaius, is there some explanation for this?' Arthur asked, puzzled. It wasn't that he wasn't thrilled to see Gwaine alive and chatty, it was just well, he was on his deathbed mere hours ago. Something wasn't right.

'I can only say that we should be thankful, sire. To make a miraculous recovery is indeed rare, and the fact that Gwaine has made one is indeed a reason to celebrate' Gaius replied, although Arthur knew that there was something the old man was keeping from him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, like most things that had happened that morning. Gwaine shuffled about in his bed, trying to get up when he suddenly stopped.

'Hey guys, I just wanted to ask, am I that undesirable?' He asked. The others stared.

'What do you mean by that?' Percival raised an eyebrow, trying not to laugh.

'Well you know, I thought everyone that cared about me was here.' Arthur thought the guy had gone completely insane and perhaps he wasn't fully recovered after all.

'They are, you idiot' Elyan told him. Gwaine shook his head.

'Well then, where's Merlin?' Everyone in the room froze. No one had noticed the absence of the ever optimistic manservant. Arthur mentally slapped himself. That must have been it! Merlin wasn't there. 'You do know where Merlin is, don't you?' Gwaine continued, starting to worry when no one would meet his eye.

'We just assumed he was here' Gwen said quietly, guilt consuming her. She knew Merlin was probably the closest to Gwaine, and that he was probably having a hard time. He must have gone off to grieve in private.

'Just assumed he was here?' Gwaine repeated, almost mockingly. Elyan fired up.

'Hey! Leave her alone, she's speaking for all of us' Arthur stood still. After realising Merlin wasn't there he was becomingly increasingly worried about his manservant. He was momentarily distracted by Gwaine leaving his bed.

'What do you think you are doing?' Gaius shouted as Gwaine reached down to put his boots on.

'I'm going to find Merlin. I'm not dead, and you said I've made a miraculous recovery. I'm going to find my friend and show him somebody cared enough to notice he was missing.' Arthur's head snapped towards Gwaine as he heard the last few words of that sentence. Anger bubbled through him and he grabbed Gwaine by the collar of his shirt.

'Do not think you are the only one who cares for Merlin!' Arthur yelled his eyes wide. 'Do you not know how it feels to know you've let down your best friend!? Don't ever say that again.' Arthur released Gwaine and it took him a few moments to realise what he had done. The whole room was staring at him in shock. 'Gwaine, I'm sorry, I-'

'It's alight Arthur. Are you coming?' Gwaine said quietly. Arthur nodded.

'We'll search the castle' Leon added, as the two left the room, an uneasy silence falling over them.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

When Merlin had opened his eyes, he had found himself lying outside of Camelot's walls. Knowing full well that he would be pounded with questions about his current state of appearance, he decided to find a stream to wash up before making his way back. With the reassurance that Gwaine was alive, Merlin allowed himself a few minutes to think happy thoughts before planning for what he had to do later that night.

'Nothing is ever simple' He muttered to himself.

After several long minutes he found a rather small pool of water underneath a tree. Realising that it was probably better than nothing, he wandered over to it. Gazing at his reflection he discovered he'd come off rather worse than he'd originally thought. His face had a large cut that was still oozing blood and his jaw was bruised. Blood covered nearly every inch of his arm, and to his dismay Merlin saw the first signs of an infection. _I'll have to hide that one_ he thought grimly.

His shoulder was killing him. When he had woken up it had been nothing more than a dull ache, and he had been grateful for that, but know it seemed almost unbearable. He made a mental note to steal a pain killing potion from Gaius.

After a while he'd finally managed to make himself look decent and he could easily say he'd taken a tumble down some stairs. _It's a believable story _he mused, remembering how often Arthur made that joke. He patched up his arm with his blue neckerchief and set off slowly to the gates of Camelot.

It had taken a while but Merlin had finally managed to make it through the lower town. The sun wasn't very high in the sky so with any luck Merlin would be able to slip in unnoticed and play happy families when the others woke up.

Unfortunately, luck never seemed to be on his side. No sooner had he entered the castle, he was cornered by a half angry, half worried Arthur and a yelling Gwaine.

'Where the hell have you been?' Gwaine yelled. 'I woke up, from death, to find you gone! I thought you'd died, well maybe not that but-' Gwaine's eyes suddenly took in Merlin's face. 'God's Merlin, what happened to you?' Damn, maybe he hadn't done a good enough job of cleaning himself up.

'Oh you know the usual. Falling down some stairs.' Merlin put on a grin, even though his jaw pained him to do so. Arthur spoke up.

'Merlin' he said quietly. 'Don't ever do that again. We were worried sick.' Merlin didn't hide the look of shock on his face at Arthur's concern.

'My my Arthur are you-'

'No Merlin, I'm not' Merlin jumped at the harshness in his voice. 'You turn up like nothing is wrong when you have a bloodied face and are battered and bruised all over and we were worried, Merlin. I think Gaius nearly had a heart attack when it dawned on us! And we are not going anywhere until you tell us where you've been.' The three men stood awkwardly.

'I wanted some air, so I left. It was dark and I tripped down some stairs. I must have knocked myself out because when I woke up it was morning.' Merlin said, pleased with his lie. He then added, 'But you can't expect me to be sorry for not warning you, you never seem to worry when I go off sometimes.' Arthur looked down at the floor.

'Yeh Merlin, that's going to change. I feel bad, we all feel bad about not really noticing. I think it's got something to do with stress.' Gwaine amended.

'And the fact that you've been acting a bit strange since we got back from hunting.' Arthur added. Merlin tensed a bit but it went unnoticed by the others.

'Well I'm back now,' Merlin said, desperately wanting to escape their company. 'Can we go and see Gaius? If he's so worried then I'm sure seeing me is going to reassure him.' Arthur nodded. They began to make they trek to the physician's quarters. Gwaine put an arm round Merlin's back and he couldn't help but cry out in pain.

'Merlin?' Gwaine's concerned voice reached his ears. 'What's wrong?'

'I think it's from where I fell, it hurts a bit.' Merlin grimaced. Arthur suddenly picked him up and put him over his shoulder. Merlin cried out. 'What are you doing?'

'Seeing as you can barely walk, I'm carrying you. We'll get to Gaius a whole lot quicker then.' Arthur replied, marching at full speed.

'But there's nothing wrong with me!' Merlin told Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes.

'I'm not an idiot Merlin. You're hurt and, what the devil have you done to your arm?!' Merlin shut his eyes. _This cannot be happening. _He thought. _Arthur can't know. _

'I fell down the stairs.'

'You do not get these types of injuries from falling down some stairs.' Arthur scolded.

'He's right Merlin, what happened?' Gwaine asked.

'They were sharp stairs.' Merlin replied stubbornly. Arthur sighed as he walked through the door to Gaius' room.

'Sire have you-oh! Merlin!' Gaius cried as he saw what Arthur was carrying.

'I'm fine, really I'm fine.' Merlin grumbled. Arthur prodded his shoulder. 'OW!'

'Hmm, that's not really fine is it Merlin?' Arthur said smugly. Merlin glared at him. Arthur turned to Gaius. 'He said he fell down some stairs, but he clearly didn't.' Then, so only Gaius could hear. 'I think there's something he's not telling us'

'Once you've finished gossiping, I would clearly like some assistance.' Merlin said, trying to apply some salve to his back. Gaius sighed and wandered over. Taking one look at Merlin's back he exclaimed loudly.

'If you weren't hurt, I'd wallop you over the head right now.' Arthur look shocked.

'Why?' Merlin asked.

'For pretending nothing is wrong!' Gaius shouted. 'Sire, if you would leave, I would like to have a few words with my ward.'

'Oh, yes of course Gaius.' He turned to leave. 'Oh and Gaius, if you have the time could you please prepare some extra headache medicine? I have a feeling that Queen Annis' court will need some tomorrow, what will all the drinking.'

'Of course sire.' Gaius replied as the king and Gwaine left. After the door had shut, Gaius rounded on Merlin.

'What?' Merlin asked, innocently. Gaius raised his eyebrows.

'Merlin, there will come a time when you will realise that I never miss a trick. What have you done? Gwaine was a dead man yesterday, and know he walks as well as you or me. I know that such recoveries do not happen often. So tell me, whose life did you trade?' Of all the things, Merlin was not expecting that.

'P-pardon?' Merlin asked, honest.

'I know that you went to the isle of the blessed to save Gwaine. I will ask you again Merlin, whose life did you trade?' Merlin's eyes widened.

'Gaius! I swear I haven't travelled there!' He supposed that he did trade Annis' life for Gwaine's, a decision that he wished he didn't have to make. But he never wanted to see that place again. Gaius' eyes softened.

'Alright Merlin. I just can't bear to loose you. I will not ask you how you got those injuries. I just want you to know, if things ever get out of hand, then I am always here for you my boy.' Gaius gave him a small smile and turned to continue potion making.

Merlin sighed. _I know you are Gaius, that's the reason I can't tell you anything._

00000000000000000000

I promise you this was all relevant! Next chapter should be up soon, lots of angst/whump/bromance coming up!

Thanks for reading!

P.S. UK readers, who is looking forward to Merlin tonight? YAY!


	5. The Afternoon Before

Woah guys, I really don't know what to say! Over 1,600 views! Thanks! And thanks to peachmikey11, Lyn and IhATA for being my new reviewers and as always to alyce and IndiaMoore for sticking with me.

I will get round to sending out a PM to everyone who has reviewed but as you can see I haven't yet.

OH! And also to Cinnimania and caldera32 for reviewing a couple chapters back! See I really do need to PM everyone.

So on with the story! So I re-wrote this after I had split it and it was still very long and I realised I'd need to probably do another chapter so things aren't rushed. Sorry! But this does have bromance in. And it's all relevant. And I didn't want to keep you guys waiting as my holidays are just over so I'm back to school!

Oh and Merlin Saturday night, (I won't spoil anything) I think it was possibly one of the best episodes to date! My sister would disagree, but then again she hates Merlin (I know, I was just appalled as you are)

Enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000

Arthur was sitting at his desk when Gwen entered, Mary following. Arthur smiled when he saw them.

'Ah, Guinevere, has there been any news on Annis' arrival?' Arthur asked. "Mary, thank you for doing the flowers yesterday." Mary went bright pink at being addressed directly by the King.

'You're welcome,' Mary said. 'Sire' she added hastily when she realised she had forgotten. Gwen laughed.

'Mary, could you go to the physician's chambers and check on my lump of a manservant? He appears to have fallen down some stairs and isn't in the best of shapes. If he can walk without falling over then bring him here as I have a job for him.' Mary nodded and quickly exited.

'As for Annis', one of her messengers has arrived, they are on schedule to arrive at noon. That means we only have a couple hours to sort everything out.' Gwen told Arthur. Suddenly Arthur tensed. 'What is it?'

'I left the keys to the vaults with Merlin…and he disappeared. What if someone took him for the keys? They might have the keys!' _and a very angry king to deal with for hurting my friend. _Arthur added as an after thought. Gwen grabbed his shoulders.

'Arthur. Calm down. What did Merlin say happened?' She asked sternly.

'That he fell down some stairs. But he was-'

'Then he fell down some stairs. I think we should trust him.' Arthur sighed in defeat. Although he wanted to trust Merlin, he couldn't help but think that something very bad was happening to his manservant.

000000000000

Mary hurried through the corridors, thankful that she had come this way with Gwen moments before. When she reached Gaius' chambers, she gave a light knock on the door.

'Come in!' A voice called from within. Mary entered.

'Oh hullo Mary!' Merlin called cheerfully from the bench he was sitting in. Mary grimaced when she saw lots of bandages around the room, covered in blood.

'What happened to you?' Mary asked, a bit shyly.

'I fell down some stairs. I'm terribly clumsy.'

'And terribly bad at lying.' Gaius exclaimed as he walked down the steps that led to the bookshelf above. 'Mary dear, what can I do for you?'

'Oh well, King Arthur would like to know how Merlin is-'

'Typical prat.' Merlin huffed. 'Why can't he come with a job for me?' Mary grinned.

'Well he did say that if you can walk without falling over then you have to come with me to his chambers, where he wants you to do something.' Merlin's face lit up. Gaius frowned.

'Merlin, you are not yet recovered.' He warned. Merlin wasn't listening; he was already putting on his jacket.

'Gaius, I have bandaged my shoulder, cleaned my face and if my arm gets any worse I promise you will be the first man to know!' and with that Merlin grabbed Mary's arms and pulled her out of the room with him.

'So you remembered the way!' Merlin congratulated Mary.

'Um, not really. I had just come this way with the Queen.' She replied.

'So are you her maid?'

'Oh goodness no! I'm far too young, I think it's because I'm new here. I'm awfully lucky to work in a place where the royals and the servants actually speak! It's unheard of anywhere else.' Merlin smiled to himself.

'Well, Arthur is a good man, and a great king.' He told her, sounding old. Mary nodded.

'The Queen is good too. She might be so friendly because she was a serving girl.' Mary thought out loud as she knocked on Arthur's door. Merlin however barged straight through. 'Merlin! We can't do that!' Mary's cry of horror shrieked as she followed him.

'You know Merlin, Mary is right.' Arthur stood tapping his foot by his table. Gwen stood by him, awkwardly. Merlin could put two and two together to realise what they were doing before he entered.

'Mary, come with me. We must take a visit to the wing where the Caerleon court are staying' Gwen's voice trailed off as she lead Mary out of the room. Arthur stood glaring at Merlin.

'Ok, so I know. You're mad because I-'

'Merlin, sit.' Arthur pointed to a chair.

'Sitting' Merlin replied as he plonked himself down. Arthur paced up and down the room, making Merlin nervous.

'Something happened last night Merlin. I may be sometimes blind, but even I am not blind enough to know that you did not fall down some stairs.' Arthur told him. Merlin gulped.

'Well that happened my lord' Merlin said slowly. Arthur turned to face him.

'Damn it Merlin! Why are you denying it? Something happened last night that you are not telling me. And I think I know what it is.' Merlin froze. 'I entrusted you with the keys to the vaults. Someone must have got wind of that and they threatened you for them. I'm not going to be angry if you gave the keys away Merlin, but I must know so we can track down this person.' Merlin gaped at Arthur. He was vaguely impressed that Arthur had been so concerned that he'd come up with a pretty good reason for Merlin's state that morning. So impressed that Merlin had gone along with it.

'I didn't give the keys away. They are in my room.' Merlin whispered, hoping he was acting well enough. Arthur sat down heavily.

'Oh Merlin,' He said almost inaudibly. 'I'm so so so sorry. How could I not have foreseen that someone would take advantage of a servant.' Arthur got up and moved towards Merlin. Merlin looked at him, puzzled. It was only when Arthur reached him and engulfed him into a hug that he realised Arthur was truly sorry for something that didn't happen. _Oh god. _Merlin thought as Arthur released him.

'That did not happen' Arthur said as he walked away. Merlin nodded. 'Who was this person? Merlin, if you are being threatened then you can tell me. I promise you no harm will come to you.' Arthur stared into Merlin's eyes and for a brief few moments Merlin considered telling Arthur everything. However, Merlin stopped himself before he could speak and turned away from the king.

'It doesn't matter. The keys are safe and I am fine.' Arthur slammed a fist down on the table, making Merlin jump right out of his skin.

'Merlin! When are you going to stop saying you're fine and tell the truth?' Arthur , yelled , causing Merlin to flinch.

'Arthur, can't you just leave it?' Merlin responded, standing up so he was the same level as Arthur. 'I am fine and just wish to return to my normal duties!' Arthur sighed, defeated.

'Alright. I'll question you no more. But Merlin, don't think I haven't forgotten. When the feast is over you and I shall discuss this.' Arthur didn't miss the sigh of relief that his manservant released. 'I sent Mary to fetch you because I need you to carry out some tasks. You are to ensure the goblets for both of the royal households are clean and then you are to deliver them to me. Then I want you to go to Queen Annis' chambers and make sure they are ready. Then meet me in here just before noon so we can go down and greet our guests.' Merlin nodded at Arthur's instructions.

'Anything else sire?' Merlin asked as he turned to go.

'No Merlin, that is all.' Arthur sat down at his desk and started writing as Merlin closed the door behind him and set off to the Great Hall.

0000000

Finding the royal goblets was no problem at all as someone, presumably Mary, had left them out on the table by the flowers.

With all Arthur's growing concern and suspicion however, Merlin had not come up with a plan on how he was going to poison the Queen of Caerleon that night. He'd originally thought that spiking her drink when she wasn't looking was the best option, until he'd realised that anyone looking at him could easily see him do it. Then he'd thought he could spike the jug he was carrying, but then he'd realised that if anyone else asked him for a drink then they'd be dead too. When he saw the goblets though he knew what to do. If he spiked the rim of her goblet with poison, as Nimueh did Arthur's, then she'd surely die and hopefully the blame would be directed at the kitchen staff. As much as Merlin didn't want anyone to be blamed, he knew that if Arthur and Camelot were to survive then Merlin needed to not be detected.

Picking up the goblets Merlin hurried out of the hall. Instead of going to Arthur's chambers as instructed, Merlin made his was to Gaius' room as he knew he would surely find a poison there.

'Gaius?' He called once he'd opened the door. Taking the no reply as a sign that Gaius was out, Merlin quickly hurried over to the shelf where Gaius hid his poisons. Merlin sighed, he had no idea which poison was the best to use. He wanted something that didn't cause any pain, he owed Annis that much. He grabbed Aconite (*), remembering something Gaius had said about it being effective. Glancing over his shoulder he listened for Gaius and once he was sure the old man wasn't coming he hurried to his room with the goblets.

He took out the visiting kingdoms cups and tried to determine which one Annis was going to drink from. There was one very fancy looking one and Merlin hoped that the Queen would have that one. Lacing it carefully around the rim with the blue liquid, he made sure that it wasn't visible as he placed it back inside the casing.

Quickly putting the poison back on the shelf, Merlin was just about to leave when Gaius came through the door.

'Merlin! Back so soon?' Gaius raised an eyebrow as he but he bag down.

'No, I was just getting the cleaning stuff, I have to clean these' He motioned to the goblets he was carrying. 'I'll be off then, Arthur wants them.' Merlin quickly left causing Gaius to wear a very puzzled expression across his face.

_That was close _Merlin thought as he entered Arthur's chambers. Arthur's face lit up when he saw the boy.

'Merlin, glad to see you didn't die in the process. I had another servant see to the chambers. Annis' company are going to be early. Set the cups down there and we'll head down.' Merlin did as he was told and accompanied Arthur down to the courtyard. There they all stood awaiting the Caerleon court. Merlin saw Mary with Gwen and wandered over to her.

'Hey' he whispered.

'Hi.'

'Did you get all your chores done?'

'Yes.' Mary replied. Then added in a nervous voice. 'The king and queen have asked me to be Queen Annis' ward's maid.'

'Quenn Annis has a ward?' Mary nodded. Merlin had no idea. 'Well congrats Mary.'

'I'm so nervous! Her name is Lady Isobel.' Merlin didn't have a chance to reply as Annis' court suddenly came into view. As they reached the foot of the steps Arthur and Gwen walked down to greet them and a few words were spoken between the rulers. Merlin nudged Mary down the steps so that they were just behind the king and queen.

'Annis, this is my manservant Merlin as you already know,' Arthur began.

'Yes. The fool, as I remember.' Annis said, looking Merlin up and down. 'Will he performing again?' Arthur looked back at Merlin.

'Why, I'm sure he'd love to. Only if he's feeling up to it, as he's had a bit of an injury of late.' Annis nodded in acknowledgment then motioned to the beautiful woman beside her.

'This is my ward, Lady Isobel.' Arthur stared wide eyed.

'I was not aware you had a ward.' He said, half to himself.

'Fortunately I was Arthur and so Lady Isobel has her own chambers.' Gwen put in beside him and Merlin could see Arthur's shoulders collapsed in relief. 'Lady Isobel this is Mary and she will be your maid for you visit.' Mary bowed from beside Merlin and went to take Isobel's cloak from her.

'Come Arthur, I want to discuss many things with you before tonight's feast. I hear you have caught a stag!' Arthur's reply was muffled as they went into the castle. Merlin trailed behind Mary and Lady Isobel, listening to their conversation.

'-will be grand, I'm sure of it my lady.' Mary was saying.

'Please, Mary. Call me Isobel. I'm not going to make a girl around about my age call me my lady! I want to be friends; I don't have many friends at home. Most the servants are too scared to talk to me.' Isobel replied. Merlin grinned to himself. He was glad Mary was getting on with Isobel; it would get her very far. Well as far s serving could get you.

Realising he had nothing to do with his time before the feast as Arthur had left without giving him any chores, he wandered slowly back to his room. Once on his bed he lay down and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if that would be the last thing Annis would see before she closed her eyes forever.

It sent chills down his spine knowing that before the night was out he would be a cold blooded murderer. Even though he had killed before, it was nothing compared to this. Those people had deserved it, had caused a misery to others in life or were a threatening them. Annis on the other hand, all she had done was treated him like any other servant. She didn't deserve to die.

_But neither do your friends, Merlin. _A voice whispered in his head. Merlin tried to block out his thoughts.

Merlin knew that Dorran's twisted game would end badly for him; he just didn't know when it would end. In a way he longed for it to end so that he could forget, but for it to end then one of them must be defeated. And at this moment in time, it looked like Merlin would be.

Sighing to himself, Merlin rolled over so he was looking at his small window and without realising it, drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000

So I know it didn't have the action, but it's set the scene up for the next chapter. Next chapter the feast is going to happen and I wanted to spend a lot of detail on it, rather than squash it in at the end. Sorry! Next update by the end of the week, if not before!

Thanks

(*) Also known as Wolfsbane, Gaius tells us this from A Servant of Two Masters.

Also, does anyone else think that Gwen doesn't really worry much for Merlin anymore? That's why I put in her little 'he'll be fine' talk.


	6. The Feast

So you are probably wondering what the hell happened to the end of the week update. It probably wasn't part of your plan to wait I think 2 or so months for this chapter, but it wasn't my plan to get hit by a car 2 days after posting the last chapter.

Anyhoo I'm all better and out of hospital now so I should be back to updating! Sorry if I make plot holes, please go easy on me.

And thanks to my last reviewers.

00000000000000000000000000

Merlin opened his eyes as he felt someone shaking him.

'Merlin, as much as I'm glad that you're sleeping, you have to get ready for the feast' Gaius whispered as Merlin groaned.

'How long have I got?' He asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

'About an hour. Arthur called in when you were sleeping; you are to go to his chambers once you are dressed properly.' Merlin nodded as Gaius left the room. Slowly getting dressed, he mused what it was going to be like later. Caerleon was bound to send an army marching on Camelot as soon as the news got out. Merlin sat down heavily on his bed, ignoring the shoots of pain that shot through his not yet healed body.

'Merlin? Arthur is waiting.' Gaius called softly from the other side of the door.

'Coming' Merlin muttered as he got up and half dragged himself to the door.

'I wonder if that sleep did you more harm than good Merlin, you look half dead' Gaius wondered out loud. Merlin sent a reassuring smile (which was probably more of a grimace) his mentor's way.

'I'm alright Gaius, just waking up.' Gaius raised an eyebrow as Merlin passed him.

'I'll see you later, my boy. If you feel unwell you are to come back here, no matter how much Arthur needs you, do you hear?' Gaius told him sternly.

'Yes Gaius' Merlin murmured as he left the room.

00

'Ah, Merlin, I won't ask you this often so make the most of it, did you sleep well?' Arthur asked as his manservant appeared in his chambers.

'Yes thank you sire' Merlin said. 'Though I'm still waking up'

'Well you looked like you needed it. Right, now you are to assist me as I get ready.' Merlin rolled his eyes. 'Hey, be grateful I'm not making you wear that hat again!' Merlin stopped his eye rolling at the horrific mention of the feather hat he had been forced to wear during Bayard's visit years ago. Then he remembered the poisoning that took place then and shivered.

'Do you want your sword?' Merlin asked as Arthur changed behind the screen.

'Yeh, put it with the other ceremonial things.' Arthur replied as he threw a shirt at Merlin. After he'd clawed the shirt off his head, Merlin grabbed to sword from the bench and placed it with Arthur's crown.

'Are you nearly ready?' Merlin asked, rubbing his arm. Arthur poked his head around the screen.

'I'm almost done if you'd care to help me with the fastening on these sleeves.' Arthur replied, noticing Merlin rubbing his arm. 'How is your arm doing?' Merlin stopped rubbing it at once, a fact that went unmissed by Arthur.

'It's nothing' Arthur raised an eyebrow as he watched his servant walk over to him. Merlin had just begun to fasten up the buttons on Arthur's shirt when Gwen walked in. She was wearing one of the new gown's she had acquired recently, deep purple in colour with a fanned out skirt. Arthur smiled when he saw her.

'Ah Guinevere, I trust you are almost ready.' He asked as Merlin finished the last of the buttons.

'Yes Arthur, I came to make sure you had a servant. I hope you slept well Merlin.' Gwen put a gentle hand on Merlin's shoulder, careful not to hurt him.

'Yeh thanks, I did.' Merlin mumbled, ashamed. He didn't deserve all the sympathy and he knew he wouldn't get any once they all knew what he'd done.

'Well then, we shall proceed to the feast. Merlin, if you need to retire early by all means do.' Gwen told him.

'But don't take that as an evening off, Merlin. If I have to sit through Gwaine's terrible jokes I don't see why you shouldn't!' Arthur added, picking up his sword and crown.

'Trust me, I wouldn't miss it for the world' Merlin replied, following the King and Queen out.

The festivities were already in full swing by the time Merlin and the Pendragons got there. Merlin was given the jug he always used for these occasions and set about refilling noble's goblets. When the trumpets sounded to announce the arrival of Queen Annis and Lady Isobel, everyone stopped and took positions on either side of the hall. Arthur stood up to welcome them and Merlin noticed Mary carrying the goblets in behind Isobel. He started to tremble slightly. He didn't want to kill Annis. Maybe he could accept whatever was planned for him if he didn't carry out this deed.

'Merlin, are you ok?' Gwaine whispered in his ear. Merlin jumped and turned around.

'Yes, I'm fine' He whispered back just as everyone began to sit down for the feast.

'In that case, care to fill my goblet?' Gwaine smiled and Merlin rolled his eyes.

For the rest of the meal, Merlin became increasingly jumpy. Twice when Arthur had asked him if he was ok he'd jumped out of his skin, and when Percival asked for another drink he had to ask 3 times before Merlin responded. Arthur was getting fed up.

'Merlin, if you feel unwell go back to Gaius.' Arthur had told his manservant when he'd come over.

'No I'm fine, and besides I wouldn't want to ruin Gaius' evening by making him return with me.'

'Merlin, I don't want you fainting on me' Arthur warned.

'I'm not going to faint. I swear if I feel bad I'll go' Merlin replied. Arthur sighed, defeated. Suddenly the trumpets sounded yet again to signify the King's speech. Merlin froze. In a few mere minutes the whole kingdom would be in an uproar and he was the whole cause of it. Arthur stood up, silencing the room as he did so.

'I would like to begin with welcoming our guests, Queen Annis of Caerleon and her ward Lady Isobel.' There was a round of applause that made Merlin's head ache. 'We are honoured to have you as our guests and as friends in this world, and to symbolise this we would like you to drink from the royal goblets that Camelot possesses.' Merlin's heart began to sink with fear and guilt as he watched Mary bring the goblets forward and then stand behind Isobel. Arthur walked over to the box and drew out the Caerleon goblets, one of which would kill the Queen. Wine was poured into both household's goblets and Arthur continued his speech.

'Merlin, you look awful, go back' Gwaine put a hand down on Merlin's shoulder and he grimaced in pain. He had to stay and see this out.

'I'm fine, let Arthur finish' Gwaine's hand left Merlin's shoulder but he remained close by the boy in case he passed out.

'A toast, to the friendship we hold. To Queen Annis, to Lady Isobel' Arthur continued.

'And to King Arthur, and his wife Queen Guinevere. May the future hold happiness for you both.' Annis concluded. There was another round of applause from the nobles. Merlin almost dropped his jug. He couldn't do this. Annis was all for a peaceful future. He couldn't jeopardise the bond between Camelot.

'Thank you, and for you and your ward also' Guinevere replied. Both households raised their goblets to their mouths. In that split second, Merlin knew he couldn't let Annis die, he would face whatever consequence came his way. He leapt forward suddenly, causing Gwaine to drop his drink and yell 'Merlin!' Arthur, thinking his friend was in trouble, turned to face his knight with a look of horror on his face. When he discovered that Merlin wasn't in any kind of trouble he turned to face Annis, and saw his manservant running towards them.

'Stop! Stop!' Merlin was shouting. 'Don't drink! The goblet's laced with poison!' Several gasps spread out among the nobles. Arthur stood still. _Not now Merlin_ Arthur thought. This was the worst possible moment for Merlin to have one his 'moments'. And he also had a sinking feeling that Merlin was telling the truth, for his 'moments' normally turned out to be true.

'What is this?' Arthur heard Annis gasp. Merlin had taken her goblet and was now holding it up for the whole hall to see. Arthur had visions of the feast when Bayard had visited, and he wished Annis would not force Merlin to drink her wine.

'Merlin. Come here' Arthur ordered. He was pretty angry at Merlin, but if Merlin turned out to be telling the truth then he was afraid of what would happen next. Arthur saw Gaius looking very worried, and half wondered whether or not to escort Merlin back to the physician's place himself.

'Arthur, it's been poisoned.' Merlin whispered when he reached the king.

'Arthur, I trust you have a reasonable explanation for this.' Annis told the young king. Arthur glanced to Merlin and replied in a hushed voice.

'Merlin, what proof do you have?' Merlin looked away.

'I know who laced the goblet' He replied. Arthur froze.

'Who?'

'It-it w-was –' Suddenly a large cry echoed around the hall. Arthur and Merlin spun round and were greeted by a sight they never wished to see. Lady Isobel was bent over, clutching the table until her knuckles turned white and struggling to breathe. Gaius leapt from his chair and hurried over to the young girl whilst Annis ordered her men to draw swords.

'Arthur Pendragon, are you intent on killing those I love?' She hissed as she walked up to him. Merlin's vision swam. This wasn't happening. Not only had he practically given himself up but he hadn't saved anyone, he'd just doomed a young girl to a death she was never meant to have.

'Merlin, who laced the goblet?' Arthur's voice reached him through the haze in his mind. He felt hands shake him. 'Merlin! Answer!'

'He does not need to answer.' Annis interrupted, now clutching Isobel's hand. 'There is only one person who could have done this. The one person who had access to the goblets, Isobel's things and who would not be easily suspected was this serving girl' Annis raised a hand to point at Mary, who was trembling with fear. She looked straight at Merlin, who was frozen to the spot he was standing. His eyes stared without seeing. _No no no. She didn't do anything!_

'G-guards! Seize her' Arthur choked, hardly believing his ears. Mary let out a cry, her eyes darting around the room. Gwen had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe what was happening. Mary's eyes landed on Merlin, silently begging him.

'Merlin, help me' She mouthed at him. He blinked back the tears. By interfering he had sealed the fate of two innocent people. He couldn't stand by and watch them die.

'It was me! It was me!' Merlin suddenly shouted to the surprise of many, including himself.

'Merlin?' Arthur asked uncertainly. Merlin lifted his eyes inline with Arthur's.

'I was the one who laced the goblet.' Silence swept across the room.

'Merlin. I know you are fond of the girl' Arthur began but Merlin cut him off.

'I was the one who laced it! I was the one who did it! I-'

'Sire! I believe the boy is trying to protect the girl' A Lord from Caerleon suddenly said. Arthur glanced at Merlin before turning to face the Lord.

'What do you mean?'

'I walked in on that girl doing something to the goblets; I just assumed she was cleaning them for the feast. I thought she hid something quickly but dismissed it, now I can see I was wrong and I believe she meant to tear the bond between the kingdom.' Merlin stood aghast.

'No! I didn't do anything! I swear!' Mary cried. Arthur turned to her.

'You will hold your tongue! To think I let you serve myself and my wife. You could have killed us both!'

'Arthur!' Gwen cried.

'Take her to the dungeons. At dawn tomorrow she shall be hanged.' Arthur informed the court. Merlin swayed. He could her Mary's cries in his head.

'I haven't done anything!' Mary sobbed as she was dragged from the hall.

'A fair trial Arthur! She must be trialled!' Gwen was screaming, refusing to believe what her husband was doing.

'She has had her trial. She was caught red handed. She shall pay for her crimes. Sir Leon, help Gaius carry Lady Isobel to Gaius' chambers and make sure she is treated.' Leon bowed and helped Gaius carry Isobel from the room, Annis and her guard following behind. Arthur walked over to Merlin who hadn't moved since Mary had been accused.

'Merlin' Arthur said softly. 'Merlin, look at me.' Merlin heard the voice of his master but refused to meet his gaze. He was angry, angry at himself for messing everything up and at Arthur for condemning Mary to a death without a trial. 'Merlin, I want you to go and fetch the keys to the vaults. We must make everything secure. You and I will talk once you've returned.'

A sudden dizziness overcame Merlin as he took a step forward, making him stumble. 'Merlin!' Arthur cried, forgetting the audience of the court. 'Gwaine, help Merlin back to Gaius' Merlin vaguely felt arms around him and a shooting pain in his shoulder. Feeling the cool air of the corridor came as a relief to him, but a wave of nausea hit him and he bent over, gagging but producing nothing. Coughing, he collapsed on the ground and felt tears on his cheeks. He'd failed Mary, Isobel and Arthur.

'Merlin, mate look at me' he heard Gwaine's frantic voice saying. He raised his head. 'Just stay awake until we get to Gaius' Merlin's arm was swung round Gwaine's shoulder and before he knew it the warm air of the physician's chambers was washing over him.

'Only time will tell. This was indeed a deadly poison, it is a miracle that she has survived this long.' He heard Gaius say.

'What of Arthur? Will he answer to this?'

'I am sure of it my lady. He shall be to see you soon'

'Gaius, where shall I put him?' Gwaine called and Merlin felt himself drifting again.

'Is it Arthur's servant? I wish to speak with him.' Annis said.

'Merlin! My boy can you hear me?' Merlin felt his head rolling about. 'My lady I am sorry but he is not in any state to talk.'

'Ah yes. Arthur said he was still recovering from an injury. I hope he is well, I would like to speak with him when he is recovered.'

'Arthur want his keys' Merlin mumbled.

'Merlin? What did you say?' Gaius asked, worried for his ward. He had been keeping a watchful eye on Merlin during the evening and had seen him sway with each passing hour.

'Arfur, keys want' Merlin was slurring his words.

'Quick, carry him to his bed.' Merlin was picked up and carried to his room.

'Will he be ok?' Gwaine asked as he laid Merlin down on his small bed. Gaius sighed.

'I fear he is going to need a lot of sleep. Gwaine, could you help with Lady Isobel?' Merlin heard them leave the room and he tried to open his eyes. They were so heavy! He knew he had to get Arthur's keys so he heaved himself up from his bed and stumbled across his room, clutching objects to keep him upright. Reaching into the draw where he'd kept Arthur's precious keys he pulled out a piece of paper. Confused he opened it up and almost collapsed when he'd read it. For there on the paper were the words:

_Oh dear Merlin. Annis didn't die, did she? I'm coming for you Merlin and I'm not too pleased._

He grabbed hopelessly around to try and find the keys, dropping the paper in the process.

'Arthur, I trust you have an explanation for the poisoning of my household?' Annis said from the room below. He heard Arthur's footsteps walk over to the Queen.

'We are in the process of looking into things. Believe Annis, I had no intention to murder. Someone has betrayed Camelot, and it looks like the girl has done.' Merlin clenched his teeth angrily. 'Gaius,' Arthur continued. 'Where is Merlin? I asked him to bring the vault keys back to me.'

'Ah Arthur, he is very sick.' Gwaine replied. 'After we'd left the hall he collapsed and tried to be sick but just ended up coughing violently. He wasn't really with it so we put him in his room'

'Right. I'm going to see him' Merlin heard the footsteps get louder and he could feel them banging in his head. His breathing got louder and louder. He was going to die, Dorran was coming to kill him and Arthur would know he betrayed the kingdom.

'Arthur, what has happened to the guests?' Gaius asked, halting Arthur for a moment.

'Gwen is seeing to them' And then the footsteps carried on. Merlin clutched the bed for support as his vision swam before his eyes. He couldn't see bits of his room, it was black and he was only vaguely aware of the door opening and a very loud 'MERLIN!' begin cried before he plunged into the darkness.

0000000000000000000000

So that's the chapter you've all been waiting for! (I hope!) Next update will be within a few days, providing nothing happens. I hope you're all still reading! I'm just going to ramble so I can get this past 3000 words! I'm very sad about the news that Merlin is ending! Seriously, finding that out in a hospital while you're feeling sorry for yourself was not the best moment of my life!

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
